


Lilanette Prompts

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Salt, Alya Cesaire salt, Alya Césaire Bashing, Good pathological liar!Lila, Good!Lila, Male Lila's name is Leo, Male!Lila, Male!Lila Rossi - Freeform, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Male!Marinette Dupain Cheng, Ml AUs, Other, There might be salt idk yet, They're 17 in some of them, these are from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: What the title says
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for Good Pathological Liar Lila AU with Male! Marinette? Lila and Marin were dating, but haven't told their parents yet, and got caught by Lila's mom while kissing, resulted in an embarrassing talk from both her mom and his parents. The parents were secretly making bets on when are they going to date a long time ago.

Lila smirks as she caused Marin to trip a little and land on her bed. She giggles as she heard him yelp as he landed a bit softly.

She climbed on the bed and straddled his hips before kissing his neck making him shiver.

“I’m the best kisser aren’t I.”

“That’s a fucking lie, first time we kissed your lips were dry,” her boyfriend said snickering.

Lila blushes and rolls her eyes, “not like you were any better.”

“Strawberry chapstick is much better than dray lips Lils,” Marin said softly with a teasing smile as he sat up.

Lila pouts before lowering her head and kissing his neck.

He groans weakly trying not to give her the satisfaction that she was tickling him before yelping as Mrs. Rossi walked right at the moment Lila thought it was appropriate to bite his neck.

Marin gently and quickly pushed his girlfriend off and both paled as Mrs. Rossi eyed them both.

Marin quickly covered his neck where Lila had bitten him and blushed darkly.

“Use protection at least kiddos.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Yes mom.”

“I’ll give you $100 before you leave Marin, I owe your parents really.”

She giggles as she left both teens blushing darkly at that.

“Remember Lila! The box of condoms are in your drawer.”

“Mama!” Lila squeaks out as Marin blushes darkly.

It wasn’t better the next day as Marin tried to hide the very dark red and noticeable hickey.

“IT WAS AN AKUMA! IT HARMED MY POOR MARIN!”

Didn’t help that Lila drew attention to him more when people saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt for a Lilanette scenario: Lila and Marinette have a very flirtatious relationship and every one in their class can see the tension between them, just screamed "Just date already!" "We've been dating for (how long they been dating)"

Marinette giggles as Lila wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s waist and hums resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“We’ve been dating since we were 12 years old. We’ve been on a long distance relationship for a year before I transferred here,” Lila said as she kissed Marinette’s cheek making the bluenette smile.

“WHAT?! FUCKING CHRIST WE ALL BET AGAINST CHLOÉ!!!”

“Oh she knew.”

“WHAT?!”

“I kinda somewhat already knew.”

“But-”

“Pay up though.”

The rest of the class groan and Adrien groans loudly before taking off a gold wristwatch.

“Should’ve remembered that anything you bet on is always on your favor,: Adrien said pouting.

The girlfriends giggled before Lila kissed Marinette’s cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind if I do send some Lilanette then, Lila and the girls are having sleepover while they talk about their boyfriends, girlfriends, S/O's and somehow it escalated quickly into their first times and Lila has to lie that she had her first time with Marin

Lila pauses and blushes darkly.

Honestly her first time wasn’t all that worthwhile to remember. The guy had finished real quick and she did get pleasure from it, but it wasn’t all that great and frankly she liked to think her and Marin’s first time together was her first time.

“M…my first time was with Marin!” she blurts out and blushes darkly.

“Wait…Marin popped you-”

“Alya!” Chloé chastised the glasses wearing teen who sheepishly smiled.

“Y…yeah he was my first.”

She sighs in relief as all the girls squealed and cooed at the sweetness of it.

“WE NEED DETAILS GIRL!”

Oh boy at least she could lie a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'm not a bother, but this time Male! Lila and Marinette prompt. Male!Lila and the boys are talking about their girls and Male!Lila talks about Marinette being passionate whenever they get together, shows off a few scratches and hidden hickies, not knowing his girlfriend is right behind him, going to kill him soon if he doesn't shut up

Leo chuckles and pulls down his shirt to show a dark red bitemark on his shoulder.

“This one is from last night,” he brags before lifting his shirt to show a bitemark on his hip with a small sign of deep scratches.

Nino and Kim whistle while the rest blushed darkly.

They didn’t ever see little ol’ Marinette be the type to do that.

Adrien was very pale as he noticed a deep bite mark noticeable peaking from Leo’s collar.

“She’s just so feisty and I love it,” he says with a chuckle before noticing his guy friends grow quiet and he freezes before slowly turning around and squeaks seeing Marinette.

“….hey babe,” he says waving at her.

She glared at him, but she was blushing darkly showing her freckles which Leo loved but he noticed her fierce glare.

Well he was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, No Miraculous AU: Lila, being the new kid and a pathological liar, lies about dating the up and coming designer MDC, unaware that she is talking to Marin aka MDC. He decided to tell her privately before she humiliates herself "I would know if MDC were dating you, after all I am MDC." He decided to help Lila and they develop feelings along the way

“Listen…. I know MDC isn’t dating you,” Marin gently told the new girl in the locker room.

Lila nervously giggled before Marin holds up a hand.

“I know because I’m MDC.”

Lila blushes darkly and nervously smiled, “well um… to be honest I’m really sorry-”

“No it’s fine really don’t worry.”

“Really?”

“I don’t mind being your friend and helping you out,” he said with a smile.

Lila eyed the bluenette before smiling nervously and nods, “sure!”

For the next 3 months Marin helped Lila out by keeping her lies to a minimum and slowly they became best friends.

They slowly started to catch feelings and in the end it was true.

She was dating MDC.

And she wasn’t lying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Male! Leo x Male! Marinette: Marin have been pulling all nighters and Leo tries to get Marin to get some sleep.

Leo sighs as he watched his poor bluenette stitch up a purse that thankfully was commissioned by Ms. Bustier two months ago.

It was tragic that Marin forgot about it but really Ms. Bustier didn’t mind waiting, it was just that Marin felt guilty of not remembering and was pulling another all nighter.

“Marin come on… Sunshine!” he gently calls out to his boyfriend whom looks up and blinks.

“….yes?”

“Come on let’s sleep.”

“I need to finish this,” he said weakly.

He blushed as his Italian boyfriend pouted.

“Not letting you leave me hickeys for an entire month if you don’t sleep.”

Marin’s eyes widened and he pouts, “fine.”

Marin slept for 2 days straight and the class was shocked when he and Marin came back that Leo had very dark bite marks on his neck and shoulder.


End file.
